TU AUCENCIA QUE ME DUELE
by ELISA LUCIA V 2016
Summary: COMO VIVIO RELENA LEJOS DE HERO Y COMO PUDO SUPERAR SU TRISTEZA


tu ausencia que me duele

los derechos de propiedad intelectual de gundam wim no me pertenecen sino a sunrrice yo solo los uso para entretencion y para hacer mas historias sobre momentos de mis personajes preferidos y no obtengo por ello ningun redito economico mi unico deseo es que a ustedes les agrade mis fics este es otro fics de uno de mis personajes favoritos de g wim relena darlien que paso con su vida cuando hero se fue de su lado como se sintio y como cambio y crecio la princesa del reyno de sank este fics no es un hero relena pero creo que les va a gustar ojala que si

tu aucencia que me duele

tu aucencia que me duele que me llena de tristeza que me tira al avismo en donde siento que no puedo volver siento que sin ti no puedo que sin ti no hay nada que sin ti ya no quiero no quiero despertarme sin ti solo quiero morir eras el que me daba fuerza por ti luchaba para que tu no tuvieras que continuar luchando en esta guerra amor donde estas donde te encuentras sin ti mis ojos no tienen brillo sin ti todo me da tristeza amor por favor regresa con migo por fabor regresaque sin ti la vida no vale la pena soy una princesa triste que por amor muere y tu amor duele y me condena a el suplicio de esperar por si regresas si tuvieramos qe contar como estuvo la princesa relena cuando hero desidio marcharse de su lado pondriamos este poema ya que ella debia estar bien para todos pero por dentro cada minuto cada segundo cada hora y cada dia se sentia peor pues ella sentia que el nunca la quiso pues ella era poco para ese chico hero es presioso y ella era poco para el cada vez se sentia mas mal llorava todas las noches sus ojos estavan irritados y cuando noin o su hermano millardo le preguntavan ella le decia que era el cansancio y nada mas intentava demostrarle a todo el mundo que ella era fuerte pero ella por dentro sabia que no tenia fortaleza alguna su corazon estava triste pero no solo por que su amor no la quiso sino por que ella no pudo enamorar a nadie aunqe a ella solo le interesava enamorar solo a hero pero se sentia mal muuuuy mal llorava mientras cantava esto hay una chica en el espejo me pregunto quien es ella aveces siento que la conozco aveces realmente desearia conocerla hay una historia en sus ojos arrullos y adios cuando ella me esta mirando puedo decir facilmente que su corazon esta roto por que la chica en mi espejo esta llorando esta noche y no hay nada que pueda decirle para hacerla sentir bien ho la chica en mi espejo esta llorando por ti y desearia que hubiera algo desearia que hubiera algo que yo pudiera hacer si yo pudiera le diria que no este asustada el dolor que ella esta sintiendo el sentido de soledad se decolorara asi que seca tus lagrimas y descanza segura que el amor te encontrara como antes cuando ella me esta mirando yo se que realmente nada funciona tan facil por que la chica en mi espejo esta yorando esta noche y no hay nada que yo pueda decirle ho la chica en mi espejo esta llorando por ti y desearia que huviera algo desearia que huviera algo ho desearia que hubiera algo que yo pudiera hacer no puedo creer es lo que veo esa chica en el espejo la chica en el espejo soy yo no puedo creer lo que veo no la chica en el espejo la chica en el espejo soy yo ho soy yo porqe la chica en el espejo esta llorando esta noche y no hay nada que pueda decirle para hacerla sentir bien ho la chica en mi espejo esta llorando por ti desearia que huviera algo desearia que hubiera algo ho desearia que hubiera algo que yo pudiera hacer relena lloraba sin consuelo en su avitacion de pronto paso doroty su amiga con hilde y salli y la vio salli y hilde se preocuparon pero la actitud mas sorprendente es la de doroty pues en esa avitacion se escucho un golpe y le dijo asi uqueres que vuelva si te estas derrumbando el paso mas que todas nosotras juntas paso ambre seguro frio cuando chico si lo queres de nuevo a tu lado no te podes derrumbar asi por que el no este y asi nunca regrese asi se casace con otra o se muriece tan poco vale tu vida y tan poco te valoras y te queres me voy no me quedo viendo una princesita que no aguanta nada se que el amor duele como duele la guerra como duele la muerte como duele la traicion pero devemos ser mas fuerte mas fuerte que toda vicicitud para vivir debes ser extremamente fuerte la fortaleza no lo tiene ni tu amor ni un familiar la fuerza la tenes voz y esta en vos ser mas fuerte crecer y superar dolores aucencias traiciones y muertes en fin relena yo me voy me decepcionaste y doroty le dijo a las demas nos vamos ella se abandono al dolor y se abandono seguro a la suerte llora todo el tiempo no come y piensa que nadie lo nota las chicas se dieron cuenta de las intenciones de doroty y se ivan llendo cuando relena dijo largandose a llorar mas fuerte tenes razon doroty la fuerza esta en mi no me voy a dejar vencer y se seco las lagrimas pero doroty dijo eso lo tenemos que ver para creer mira nosotras vamos a hacer un curso de vaile y canto ella aunque deprimida pero determinada le dijo quiero ir bien dijo doroty mañana empezamos dura dos meces y si despues queremos seguir podemos ahora limpiate el rostro te ves horrenda ni un hombre qe no vio nunca a una mujer te daria bola jaja se rio doroty por cierto dijo nos bamos a quedar estos dos meces le pedimos permiso a tu hermano que suerte qe gusto me da chicas me voy a labar la cara cuando relena salio doroty le dijo a salli y a hilde nni se atreban a nombrarlo ok sino se las van a ver con migo y tu hilde hace que tu novio ni lo mencione a ese yui ok la verdad es que dijo salli me sorprendio que funcionara ja dijo doroty ella se estaba autocompadeciendo es por ello que no la podemos compadecer nosotras toda su vida tuvo todo y el no es comprensible que el se aleje porque dijo hilde por que el cree que es menosque ella y ella lo mismo ella no acepta que el que ama tanto no este con ella y ella tiene cosas materiales pero no el amor de el o ella piensa eso yo lo vi a el queee dijeron las otras ella asintio esta en la tierra y se lo ve triste pero ambos deben crecer ellos para poder decidir si se aman o se olvidan salli dijo tenes razon doroty lo se la guerra me cambio hilde dijo ami tambien ver tanta muerte tanta destruccion cambia a cualquiera espero sinceramente que todo valla bien y que relena no decaiga ni que haga exfuerzos para demostranos nada a nosotras sino asi misma nosotras tambien dijeron las chicas oigan traen dinero dijo doroty siii dijeron pues a falta de autoestima lo mejor es un buen cambio no creen sii y cuando relena volvio a la avitacion encontro a las tres amigas mirando su ropa con cara de horrorizadas y doroty ablo estas conciente de tu ropa y que es horrible dijo doroty relena la miro triste pero tengo que ser formal y aparentar mas edad sino la gente no confiara en mi recien tengo 17 años vamos al centro comercial eso si quieres cambiar sino quedate asi relena la miro y le dijo esta bien vamos y a la peluqueria tambien ya necesito un camvio dijo doroty cuando llegaron a el centro comercial doroty arrazo con las tiendas de ropa interior y ropa formal o informal muchos trajesitos con pollerita corta luego calsas para hacer jim y vestiditos para ir al curso ropa re linda y sexy luego fueron a la peluqueria y doroty se hizo mechitas de color mas rubio seniza y a relena le pusieron extenciones osea ya no tenia eese flequillo que le tapaba su bello rostro y a hilde tambien salli se hiczo una formita nueva en su cabello luego se maquillaron relena se divirtio sin finjir para nada como aveces hacia al otro dia todas estaban vestidas para ir a aprender vaile y canto su profesora que ya sabia del problema de tristeza de relena le dijo que tomara el papel y cantara esto hey esto esta prendido lo vi vailando ahi por la maquina disquera savia que seria como de unos diez y siete el ritmo era fuerte tocando mi cansion favorita puedo decir que no durara mucho hasta que estava con migo si con migo puedo decir que no durara mucho hasta que estava con migo si con migocantando amo el rock and roll asi que pone otra rola en la rocola nene amo el rock and roll asi que toma tu tiempo y ven a vailar con migo o w sonrrio y me pare a preguntar su nombre pero eso no importa dijo pues es lo mismo puedo llevarte a casa dijo donde podamos estar solos y luego nos fuimos y el estaba con migo si con migohe ivamos caminando y cantando la misma vieja cansion con migo si con migo cantando amo el rock and roll asi que pone otra rola en la rocola nenei love rock and roll asi que toma tu tiempo y ven a vailar con migo y luego le hizo cantar me amaras de ricky martin me amaras aunque tenga que rogarte me amaras aunque tenga que obligarte me amaras eres cosa mia me amaras aunque tenga que sudarte me amarasaunque tenga que domarte me amarasllegara ese dia me amaras es un reto qe ha nacido entre los dos eres la unica mujer que se escapo al quererla mas hace tres años te deseo hace tres años te respeto hace tres años pero ahora no es igual y relena enpezo a vailar y cantar contenta y sonrreia hace tres años que te admiro hace tres años yo era un crio ahora te juro que tu me vas a amaaar me amaraaas aunque tenga que humillarme me amaras aunque tenga qe agotarte me amaras eres cosa mia me amaras aunque tenga qe raptarte me amaras o tan solo seducirte por que ya ha llegado el dia me amaras es un reto que ha nacido entre los dos eres la unica mujer que se me fue fuera de control hace tres años te deseo hace tres años te respeto hace tres años pero ahora no es igual hace tres años que te admiro hace tres años yo era un crio ahora te juro que tu me vas a amar me amaraaas la primera clase de relena conocio gente y se divirtio bastante ella estaba contenta estaba superando el dolor un año despues hola relena hola doroty como estas yo bien dijo relena feliz quiero ir a la fiesta de un amigo un amigo y es guapo jaja dijo relena algo pero me beso si y a vos te gusto doroty tengo que seguir conociendo gente pero no le pedi que lo queria conocer mejor es guapo y buen chico pero para mi el amor es instantaño es verlo a los ojos y que con esa sola mirada te rove el alma en el segundo si creo que si relena en fin amiga cuidate si tengo que conocer gente talvez algun dia conozca al chico que logre amar y que me ame qe sea el verdadero amor para mi vos doroty yo bueno tuve algo con catre hace un año cuando vos estavas triste yo te entendia queee dijo relena si lo que escuchaste paso algo entre el y yo pero no me llamo mas catre me va a escuchar dijo relena nooo dijo doroty por favor relena no lo hagas nosotros quedamos en qe era algo nada formal y bueno si no me quiso no me quiso amiga dijo relena que estupida que fui yo llorando por alguien que nunca me dio oportunidad y a vos el te havia hecho eso pero relena yo no lo lamento no me arrepiento fue una experiencia mas no era el chico es doloroso doroty si relena bastante pero sarna con gusto no pica no crees supongo pero no creo que yo lo valla a vivir la verdad es que nadie me hace temblar ni me enloquese me da ganas de estar con el siempre jaja todavia esta en tu corazon relena si todavia lo amo doroty pero tenias razon en que en que me autocompadecia en que me estava dejando morir que no me estaba importando la persona que mas me tiene que importar yo asi que bueno sera conocer amigas y amigos pero amor todavia no vislumbro a nadie tranquila relena eso cuando sanen las heridas quiza el vuelva que pasaria en ese caso no se la verdad doroty sabes es patetico mi devilidad con el piloto del wim 01 estoy casi segura que si vuelve y me dice que me ama al minuto 1 le respondo que aacepto pero en verdad dentro mio aveces lo odio digo tanto se tarda en decidirse por mi no se a lo mejor ya esta con otra jaja doroty que ese antipatico con otranooo relena por dios si solo vos y silvia 90 se enamoraron de el ahi doroty si es precioso ahi la defensora del pobre herito ha llegado no doroty pero es lindo debes reconocerlo no se no miro a los amores de mis amigas oye que tema bas a cantar para los preventivos mañana y con que ropa o dios doroty vamos acompañame a comprar algo de ropa y maquillaje es navidad si esta bien pero vamos a tardar es vispera de navidad si eso si es verdad perdoname no te preocupes seguro tengo que comprar para hilde tambien para salli algo les preguntamos no vamos y le regalamos la ropa y los regalos para el arbol dale andando que quiero que hilde brille ese duo es un tonto ahi entre hero y duo sin dudas la peor es hilde la pobre se metio con un mujeriego en cambio mision aceptada no mira nada mas que su noteboock es mas deberias selarla jaja asi que ahora le desis mision aseptada si es para no mnombrar a ese personaje oye no lo defiendaaas jaja esta bien no digo nada relena se compro muchos vestidos y remeras y polleras no sabia que usar para mañana para cantar no sabia por que pero estaba nerviosa compro polleras cortitas para vailar y cantar y tambien un vestido elegante para su amiga hilde y su amiga salli po y regalos para ambas le regalo un collar a su amiga doroty pero para el arbol y un anillo que vio que le gustaba pero a ese se lo dio doroty tambien le regalo un vestido y se alejo para comprar otras cosas relena compro maquillaje para ella y una caja de maquillaje profecional para hilde zapatos y una cartera que se la regalaria para el arbol y unos zapatos que sabia salli no pudo comprarse a los pilotos tambien le compro pero cuando entro al negocio de varones y vio una campera de cuero negra que le quedaria presiosa a su amor lo ectrañaba como lo extrañaba sin dudas lo amaba compro la campera y cuando la tomo tenia lagrimas en sus ojos azules por que su amor no la eligio pero ella debia crecer ella debia crecer como la admiraba a doroty catre su amigo catre a doroty no la tomo encerio cuando la lastimo y aun asi ella fue fuerte ella debia serlo ella tambien era fuerte y muy por el contrarionunca se burlo de mi sino me queria al menos no me uso y lastimo eso me pone contentarelena sintio un abrazo y vio a doroty en que estas pensando relena vamos que no decaiga si viene le das el regalo y sino el se lo pierde el se pierde tu amor amiga vamos esta bien gracias doroty no llores rele gracias por estar siempre con migo no te pongas mal o lo vusco y golpeo y va a quedar mas feo de lo que es jaja ya te dije no es feo vamos que tenes que ensallar para tu noche de mañana ojala todo me salga bien claroooo que si relena peacecraf todo va a salir perfecto dios te oiga si vamos la noche de navidad relena estava nerviosa havia guardado ya los regalos de todos hasta de el havia llorado antes de guardarlo en la limusinase havia vestido con una pollerita arriba de la rodilla total era un festejo informal para sus amigos asi qe nada de formalidad y una remerita escotada a juego y zapatos a tono maquillaje tenue y pelo suelto y con extensiones pero ella no estaba nerviosa por tener que cantar sino por que su hero quizas no viniera cuando llego a la fiesta y encontro a su amiga hilde a quien fue a abrazar la vio hermosa de color plateado y zapatos a juego a doroty con su peinado con mechas y flequillo con un vestido dorado entallado y con un tajo precioso le quedaba como un guante y el collar que relena le regalo y zapatos a juego estaba divina pero estaba a los besos con catre raberba winrelena no podia creer esto luego vio a salli que estaba con gufey chan besandose duo estaba ablando con otras chicas no con hilde salli estaba muy linda con su vestido azul celeste y sus zapatos a juegorelena fue con hilde de nuevo y dijo supongo que a las chicas tengo que esperar que vengan ellas no me acerco se estan besando si amiga supones bien el estupido de duo se fue a ablar con otras no te preocupes las dos estamos solas si el no bino relena estoy triste pero feliz por vos yo amo a duo pero no aguanto su personalidad y yo tamvien pienso asi hilde aveces el nunca avlava de nada con migo y el silencio aveces hiere mas que las palabras la incomunicacion es mala muy mala pero en este caso el no te lastimo tanto solo te prometio que se iva a quedar con vos amiga si pero saves si es por eso el es un alma libre no esta acostumbrado a quedarse con nadie ni por amor asi que lo entiendo cuando estuve triste sabes lo pense tanto a este tema el este con migo o no tiene todo mi amor y mi apoyo ahi relena el se gana a una chica marabillosa si con vos regresa sabes no creo que lo haga paso un año asi que no creo que vuelba qe esta haciendo duo atension va a cantar la princesa relena estas lista amiga si claro hilde tranquila vamos vamo vamos vamos a un siglollevo en soledad atrapada queriendo escapar soñando que alguien me libere me lanzas un beso y yo te quiero amar pero ahi un precio que tendras que pagar para que me entregue para que me entregue ooooooo ooo oo mi cuerpo dice quiero oooooooo oooo pero mi alma tiene miedo si me quieres junto a ti frota bien y ya veras como genio liberado hare tu sueños realidad si me quieres junto a ti ganate mi corazon tres deseos te consedo si me juras tu amor como un genio atrapado espero liberarme con tu amor sincero como un genio atrapado espero ven ven a sacarme de aqui vailando nos domina la pasion nuestros impulsos fuera de control es tan dificil contenerse piensas que talvez hoy sucedera pero hoy yo se que nada pasara tienes que quererme tienes que quererme oooooooooo mi cuerpo dice quiero oooooooooo pero mi alma tiene miedo como un genio atrapado espero ven ven ven a sacarme de aqui y ahora voy a cantarles brave new gils ella va a enpacar sus maletas ella va a encontrar su camino ella va a salir bien de esto ella no quiere new yorck ella va en busca de ese beso especial ella no quiere dormir ella no quiere alturas hooo como duraznos con crema ella le va a desear a las estrellas y va a tocar el cielohaaaa sabes a lo que me refiero ella quiere la buena vida no necesita retroceder ella realmente necesita encontrar lo que quiere ella cae con ambos pies no va a tomar el asiento de atras hay una valiente chica nueva y esta saliendo esta noche ella va a salir destapandose los ojos quien sabia que se podia sentir tan viva su modo de hacer las cosas cambio no quiere comportarse no es bueno ser una chica baliente esta noche esta noche esta vien una chica baliente esta noche asi que conocio a este hombre y era como rudo el dijo chica que estas buscando ella dijo no lo se voy con la corrienteel dijo bamos a la pista el dijo te ves realmente guapa con tus nuevos jeans y tu pequeña camisita rosa rentemos un cuarto ven y viaja con migo ella quiere la buena vida no necesita retroceder ella realmente necesita encontrar lo que quiere ella cae con ambos piesno va a tomar el aciento tracero hay una valiente chicca nueva y va a salir esta noche ella va a salir destapandose los ojos quien savia que se podia sentir tan viva sus modos de hacer las cosas cambio no quiere conportarse no es bueno ser una chica valiente esta noche esta nocheesta bien relena volvio a la mesa y hilde estaba agitada y le decia que se acercara hero vino pero se esta llendo queee donde esta toma es tu regalo relena salio corriendo y agarro su regalo para hero cuando el piloto estaba llendose estaba en la puerta con duo y catre relena llego casi sin aire mientras pensava me deja el regalo y se va deberia enamorarme de otro pero este corazon traidor alcanzo a decir hero y el se dio vuelta estaba presioso vestido con una camisa negra y un jeans duo y catre se fueron el la miro y dijo relena ella ruborizada le dijo toma este es tu regalo gracias por el mio y le dio un beso en la mejillafelices fiestas hero felices fiestas relena bueno dijo hero me tengo que ir claro entonces hasta pronto hero hasta pronto relena relena vio como hero se marchaba y se sintio triste pero sabia que esta vez no sedeprimiria que ella debe quererse y si el algun dia vuelve ella lo esperara y sino ella no se dejara caer algun dia encontrara a alguien que la ame y que ella logre amar volvio a la fiesta con sus amigas a charlar y se divirtio mucho en aquella navidad

holiiis gente linda de fan fcitions las cansiones son de bridney spears i love rock and roll y the girls new brabe y la otra es de cristina aguilera y es genio liberado el otroy la primera era hay una chica en el espejo y de bridney spears y me amaras de ricky martin en fin espero que les haya gustado el siguiente fics sera la continuacion de este y si sera un hero relena y prometooo muchooo love ojaala les guste y va a estar hubicado dos años despues de este fics se va a llamar pero me acuerdo de ti aunque todabia no van a estar juntos saludotes


End file.
